Across the Stars
by lalaland97
Summary: Abandoned and lost to the stars, Anna had always dreamed of being reunited with her mother. But fate has a funny way of introducing her to someone she would last to ever meet, even if they both have no idea the connection between them both. (Reylo, but not typical fluff. OC centric)
1. Chapter 1

**Across the Stars**

Chapter One

* * *

Anna could now hardly remember her own mother, the memory had faded over the past decade and now her fondest childhood memories were nothing more than a whisper of happier times. She remembered her mother's kindness, her smile and her talent for making even the worst of rations taste decent. In rare instances that Anna caught a glimpse of herself, she only saw her mother staring back at her… though Anna knew not all of her features were from her mother. Even as child Anna came to know better than to ask questions about her father, as her mother seemed to get sharp and frustrated at the mere question of who Anna's father was. But at night, Anna could hear her mother call him or she would catch her mother looking up at the night sky in tears. Whoever he was, he meant a great deal to her mother as far as a young Anna could tell.

But now she wasn't that young girl who idolised her mother, Anna was now close to being eighteen if her maths was correct and she had not seen her mother since she was separated from her at aged ten when the Military base they were living at came under fire from the first order. Anna was whisked away by some stranger, whose name she never found out and put on an escape ship. By all accounts, Anna thought that someone would come for her, that she had not been so simply abandoned on a ship with a bunch of strangers.

That day never came, she had never seen anyone from home since. When the chaos died down, Anna was simply left on Coruscant by herself. There was no one she knew, no friends or family to take her in. So she took to living on the streets, the benefit of having a city that was so large and so vibrant with so many travellers was that she certainly wasn't the only child who had been separated in the midst of the First Order's regime.

By the time that Anna was twelve, she has coordinated a group of children who were like herself. The group wasn't the most law abiding, they stole money in an effort to feed the growing group. Anna had housed almost fifty children by the time she was fourteen, and every day more strays appeared needing food, shelter and clothing. So now nearly being eighteen, that number had almost spiralled out of control due to the relentless sieges and battles of the First Order picking off families leaving vulnerable children behind. Their group turned Gang was now outlawed by the First Order, who punished thieves severely if they were ever caught. The slow easy fat cats who were dumb enough to be robbed in the first place had not taken kindly to being routinely picked clean by clever hands and fast minds.

Anna knew she would soon have to leave the group, at eighteen she would be able to go find a job on a ship and start on the journey to find her mother. But that was a few months away yet, for now she had mouths to feed and rumour had it that the Supreme Leader was visiting… which meant easy pickings as people rarely paid attention to the surrounding when Kylo Ren was around.

Her plan never fails, if there was an event such as the Supreme Leader visiting she would simply give into her own personal conflicting vanity and change from her usual ragged appearance to one of the common ladies in the crowd. The usual posh ones, who would turn their nose up at Anna's kind. Over the years Anna knew she was beautiful, she heard it many times from the younglings who came into her care… children don't tend to lie about those sort of things. So Anna one day wanted to be part of the play, to dress up and distract the men with the easy pockets and so she did. Since then, she used her beauty to feed the younger ones.

* * *

The day arrived when Kylo Ren was due to arrive, stormtroopers and the rest of the military flooded the streets to rid the undesirables surrounding the Senate. They didn't want any undesirables seen or heard while the Supreme leader was in the city to discuss treaties, they wanted the streets filled with supporters and those who were in awe of the youngest sith lord.

But Anna had no care for politics, they never cared about her or the others on the street. This Kylo Ren was no different, he was just an evil man with the galaxy at his feet.

Anna was in awe of Kylo Ren's ship, that was a magnificent machine that she could honestly praise. Standing on the base of a statue of some sith who had been long since dead Anna was able to see over the crowd in front of her and see this infamous Kylo Ren for herself.

To Anna, he looked like someone who had been angry his entire life. Not an ounce of kindness or empathy to be seen, and that scar on the right side of his face just made him look more gruesome. But she did admit, that even though there was now faint silver in his hairline that Kylo Ren was indeed a handsome man, intimidating but certainly not ugly.

She saw the various children gently making their way through the crowds, the sneaky little devils would be eating quite well for the next few weeks if they pulled it off. But something seemed off, once Anna caught the eyes of another human in the crowd. This man was dark in complexion and he looked nervous, he couldn't help but look back and forward at what Anna thought was her… and Kylo Ren. But at that moment, she noticed a slot was cut out on the inside of the statue.

Anna peered inside, her instincts were telling her to run that this meant certain harm to her and the children that followed her today. It was a bomb and it was due to blow, Anna froze this was an assassination attempt that she had just stumbled into. She looked back at the dark-skinned man, who had the most apologetic face on him.

A blast from Kylo's ship took Anna by surprise, of course, this wasn't just a simple single bomb. This was the supreme leader, bombs would be undoubtedly littered everywhere. Shards of metal sent the crowd screaming as the beautiful ship was nothing more than scrap metal now.

Anna leapt from the statue spotting some of her children in the crowd, they would be no match for the panicked crowd. She managed to grab one before he came second best to someone three times his size, but at the same time in amidst the panic and the screams the bomb from the statue went off… blowing only one of the legs off tipping the statue… it was going to fall directly on them and there was nothing she could do. The panicked crowd had them trapped…

The statue fell, the screams intensified and Anna fell cradled the youngster. Closing her eyes, while putting her hand up to the statue praying that it was going to miss them.

Images of her mother flooded her mind, childhood memories Anna thought were long gone. She saw her mothers face, and a moment long ago in a forest that her mother told her that if she ever needed help… to look into her heart and let the warmth take hold. Anna just did that, she felt warm as she clutched the child with one arm and shielded him with the other.

Perhaps in death, that Anna would finally be reunited with her mother.

* * *

 _Not a perfect writer, i tend to babble a bit._

 _Nor am i a total Star Wars know it all, so if anything is wrong its because i assumed it/made it up on the spot._

 _Happy Reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Across the Stars

Chapter Two

* * *

Air entered Anna's lungs, every inch of her was in excruciating pain as she tried to gather some sort of idea of what just happened. Only one thing was certain and that she was not human jelly under the statue of Count Dooku, amidst the blinding dust and the noise of screaming civilians Anna had no clue she was alive. That statue was practically on top her only moments ago and now it was barely three inches to her right, missing not only her but a large proportion of the crowds who had gathered to see the Supreme leader Kylo Ren.

She felt blood drip down the right side of her face, it was certainly a hell of a cut to her face. But more importantly when she stood up, everyone who was running in panic less than five minutes ago had now stopped, all their eyes were on her. Some of their mouths agape, completely stunned by what they had all just witnessed.

* * *

The bombs were going off, there was utter chaos as every person tried to get away as far as they could from the Senate. Metal shards had been thrown into the crowd, dozens of dead littered the ground as those unlucky enough to be partially decapitated screamed for help. It looked like a battlefield… but when a bomb went off further up the street even more chaos began. The large statue of Count Dooku had been partially blown up, it caused the statue to weave dangerously before it came unstuck falling onto the crowd below.

But then they all saw it, a young woman under its path held her hand out just as the statue was due to crush her and the child she was protecting. It stopped, in mid-air like some twisted magic trick. The ground shook with such power, then as if it never threatened anyone it was on its side with not a single stone out of place.

There had been no force sensitive children who were stupid enough to use the force in public, this young woman had just shown immense power right in the middle of an official First Order was better for her to be crushed by the statue than stupid enough to do such actions as the First Order had hunted down force sensitive children for over a decade now.

Anyone seen using the force, from the tiniest movement or those who were robbed in would be whisked away in the middle of the night if they were deemed a possible danger, never to be seen again.

Not that the Public minded, the First Order had run a very successful propaganda campaign laying all the blame on the Jedi for all the unrest and destruction over the past decade. The Jedi were to be left extinct, no one wanted to repeat the destruction that the two forces caused when they clashed.

* * *

Anna knew she had to get out of here, the bombs had stopped and now the attention was turned to her. She got out of the dust and pushed past the ground, for her eyes to meet the eyes of the Supreme leader who stood there in and amongst the chaos with his sabre drawn doing nothing to help.

Her mind screamed danger, but his gaze was almost impossible to ignore. Such darkness hated and anger was behind those dark eyes. It scared her to death, but an unfamiliar voice perhaps her own conscience told her to run. She didn't know what just happened, but the little she knew about the force was that it always meant she would be hunted down like an animal never to be seen again.

She grabbed the child who she had just saved and ran as fast as she could away from the Senate and away from the Supreme Leader and his army.

Panic seemed to be throughout the entire city, thousands were running through the streets as the First Order stated that the entire Planet would be under military guard until further notice, or at least they hang a few rebels in the public square. Anna could barely get home, the Stormtroopers seemed to be everywhere and they weren't just there for protection. They were ransacking schools, families and scanning every child they could get their hands on.

The moment she did, she got all the children who made it home to barricade the doors and windows. They've had years of raids to get used to, the last one was only a few months ago… under Anna's watch, no child has ever been taken. But by the looks of it, the stormtroopers were after someone and if Anna's gut she knew that they were after her.

* * *

Kylo Ren stalked the streets, trying to listen to the force to locate the girl from the crowd. Dozens of his best stormtroopers were behind him, searching residences of all registered children in the area. Kylo knew she was here somewhere, he could practically smell the blood off her wound.

That girl had such power, nothing too unsettling but enough for him to be annoyed by the sheer stupidity of using it right in front of him. It would be seen as defiance, as all force users had been gathered up for years and all mere mentions of the force were punishable.

How had his forces missed such a child and why did she seem so familiar?

Kylo came to what seemed to be an abandoned house, its windows nailed shut by wood and it certainly gave off an eerie vibe that this was not a house to enter. But the girl from the crowd was in there, that's what the force was telling him. He could hear the girl scream for the others in the house to run, to escape and to hide as he broke down the door with ease.

The girl from the crowd was escaping from the back door following the last of the children. Kylo had to chuckle, the girl was a gutter rat, not a rebel and certainly far from anything associated with a Jedi. He used the force to slam the door in front of her, preventing her to escape.

The look of fear on her face was something Kylo admired, she was smart enough to know when she had been outmatched.

"I am not afraid of you" The girl stammered, Kylo approached her full of confidence that this street rat was nothing more than just a kid with a street trick. He looked at her perhaps how a hunter would look at his prey, he prided himself that he found her quickly but also had to admire her up close.

Kylo had never seen the street rats of Coruscant, the occasional memo may pop up time to time in the Senate. So he was aware that the planet tended to be the place where people tend to dump unwanted children, the richer residents usually complained about minor thefts to the lower house of the Senate. But this girl, was different Kylo thought as he looked around. By all the clothing, beds and food neatly organised it looked like this girl was some sort of guardian to the younger ones.

"So you keep the younger ones safe?" He asked, picking up a child's toy from one of the beds.

"I do" She answered "The street is unkind to the younger ones"

Kylo put down the bear, still looking around at the horrid conditions the street children have had to put up with for who knows how long. "What made you do all this?" he asked, watching the girl slowly become more at ease.

"I was left here by myself," the girl said, watching Kylo closely.

"Where are your parents?" Kylo asked, needing to know more about this girl. The force was whispering to him, he could feel the girls close relationship with the light side.

"I don't know, I was separated from my mother and I never found out who my father was-

"-Where are you from?" Kylo interrupted, thinking that this was perhaps a child from one of the rebel bases.

"I don't know"

The stormtroopers were causing a ruckus outside, Kylo sighed it is not hard to simply stand guard without harassing the residents of the area. But he knew that if he didn't leave soon Hux would be sending him more notes on how to behave in front of the public. "You're going to come with me" Kylo stated as he walked over to pry the girl away from the door.

But she stood still, refusing to budge. "I cannot leave, I have the children to care for"

Kylo was not used to being refused, this girl certainly had some nerve standing up to him. "If you come with me, the children will be cared for… they can everything they dreamed of-

"-I don't trust you" the girl protested. But that wasn't going to help, Kylo had set his mind on taking the girl where she wanted to come willingly or not. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from any means of plausible escape.

 _Everything was on fire,_ there were _crowds of people screaming trying to escape the flames. The smell of burning flesh hung in the air, as people desperately pushed their way to the escape ships on the base._

 _"Don't let go!" Her mothers voice sounded as she pushed her way through the surging panicked crowd. Anna looked up at her mother, blood had stained her clothing and she was having trouble fighting against the crowd._

 _Gripping onto her mother with all her strength, Anna began to cry as more and more people become increasingly violent and chaos began to breakout._

 _They made it to a ship at the back, but her mother crouched down in front of her. Anna tried to put on a brave face as her mother stroked her cheek, her hazel eyes didn't even look like she was worried at all. "I need you to be a big girl now? I want you to be safe far from here" Her mother kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug that felt like it nearly squished her. "I will fin_ d y _ou!" Her mother said placing a gold charmed necklace around Anna's neck then pulling away as Anna was taken into the ship by someone else._

 _"Remember that I love you, always!" yelled her mother from the platform as the shuttle took off._

 _"No Mummy!" Anna screamed and screamed as her mothers figure quickly went out of sight._

Kylo snatched his hand back, like the girl had just burned him. Such a vivid vision of her past left him, he felt everything and could smell nothing more than the smell of burning flesh that scarred this girl from a young age. But it wasn't just that, Kylo couldn't believe what he saw, he had not seen those hazel eyes for many years to the point it made his very blood go cold.

The girl slunk back down to the floor, unable to speak having nearly forgotten that memory all together. The smell was enough to make her want to be sick, but the memory of her mothers face after all these long years. But she soon found herself forced to the floor beside Kylo's feet, she could feel his anger and for the first time it truely scared her.

Kylo used the force to pull the girl up to his eye level, those same hazel eyes of the girls seemed to be judging him as she began to fear for what he would do to her. The girl flinched as his hand neared her neck, and closed her eyes. But he needed to see for himself, the chain around her neck, he needed to see the charm. He ripped it off the girl, he needed to see what he had not seen for so many long hard years.

The gold charm glistened as he shined with his thumb, he knew this charm…he had given it to the woman in the girls memory, the girls mother, the woman with the same beautiful hazel eyes.

 _Rey_

* * *

R&R lovers!

Creative cristisim taken, just dont be mean.


	3. Chapter 3

**Across the Stars**

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 _Rey_

Looking at the girl who dared not even make the faintest of noises as he held her charm necklace in his hand. Those unique hazel eyes watching his every move, it made Kylo feel extremely agitated. Now that Rey was in his mind, he now saw the resemblance and he could do nothing but feel his temper flaring. The girl, who was obviously petrified of him was also perhaps one of the most beautiful girls he had seen. She wasn't the usual first Order beauty, that was often put in front of him but the girl just seemed to be like Rey, a rare beauty amongst the filth she had come from.

"How old are you?" Kylo asked as handed back the necklace he foolishly ripped off the girl.

Snatching the necklace back, the only keepsake she had as a reminder of the mother she had lost from years ago. "Seventeen-" The nearby windows suddenly shattered.

"Sorry" Kylo quietly said, quickly feeling better now that he took his anger out on the window. Seventeen, well the girl's age matched up with Rey and his… the relationship for the lack of the better word for it. "What is your name? he asked the girl who looked like at any given moment was going to flea and never seen again.

"Anna" The girl said as she very gently tried to back away further from the man, who seemed to be in the middle of some sort of personal crisis.

"Come with me" Kylo held out his hand "You don't belong here"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Anna crossed her arms avoiding any attempt for the Supreme Leader to get her off the floor. "As i told you, I cannot leave… I cannot trust your word"

Kylo gritted his teeth, this girl if she was Rey's daughter might have a trick or two up her sleeve if he forced her. "As I said, I will make sure all of the street children under your care will receive proper care" he held out his hand again, but Anna still did not take it.

The entire world seemed to be telling Anna to take his offer, he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order. If he was lying, then they were all dead and there was nothing she could do about it or she refused his offer and they all get slaughtered anyway. It felt like making a deal with the devil himself, after all this was a man not known for his charity, compassion or any type of typical human emotion. But if he wasn't lying, then the children that had been slowly starving, freezing and dying of sickness would have a better chance of a happy life.

Anna took the Supreme Leaders hand, but doing so caused her very spirit to be split in two. She had no idea what he wanted with her, she dare not even think about it. But as she stood up, he took his cloak off and put it around her.

"For your safety, I need you to remain hidden" Kylo pulled up the hood, hiding the girl's identity not only from onlookers and his own men but any resistance that may be lurking around the place. The girl just nodded in agreement, didn't even flinch when he grabbed her hand again taking her from the dilapidated building.

The burning sense of regret followed Anna all the way to the Supreme Leaders awaiting transport, she knew this hood wouldn't hide her completely from those who know her in the neighbourhood. Would they soon be spreading all the malicious rumours that Anna had whirling around in her mind, would they tell the children that she had sold herself to the Supreme Leader? The very thought of that made Anna go weak at the knees and her stomach churn uncomfortably.

Even the mass of heavy armoured Guards and the infamous Ren Knights didn't catch Anna's attention, as she was more concerned about what the Supreme leader wanted to do with her. As she was flying away from Coruscant, her home she couldn't help but think that she had possibly just sentenced herself to death, far from the children she loved and the friends she had.

Anna had been left for hours in designated private quarters that she did not even feel comfortable being in, all the furniture and luxuries were so foreign to her she dared not touch a thing. She had clothes brought to her by some stagnant looking officer who looked like she would beat Annie within an inch of her life if she dared refuse, apparently, the Supreme Leader and his minions are the types who don't understand the word no.

The dresses on the bed were so beautiful. She had always dreamed of wearing such fine clothing, but even as she delicately touched the beads on the dresses she couldn't but help she was only dressing up for the Supreme Leader, like a lamb being cleaned before slaughter.

One of the infamous Ren knights entered the room, with the Supreme Leader behind him who was wearing his mask. By the looks of it, they had just come from one of the defence meetings that one of the more louder and younger stormtroopers were compelling about earlier outside her quarters.

A med bay droid followed in behind them…

"This droid here is just going to scan you," The supreme leader said, as he waved off his Ren knight.

"Why? Anna retreated to the furthest side of the room, was that droid gonna to turn her into some weird delicious meal or something.

"It's not going to harm or hurt you" The Supreme Leader's voice in that horrid mask made Anna's skin crawl. The droid scooted over to Anna and took her hand. Before she could even protest the droid pricked her finger.

Kylo removed his mask, in a matter of moments, he would know.

"Why are you checking my blood? Do us gutter rats have some sort of disease that can wipe out the First Order perhaps? Anna said, sulking about the pain she felt in the top of the ring.

"For your own safety," The supreme leader said, before taking off his mask. The stress of this entire situation made his mask feel uncomfortably tight. What would he do if this girl, who he had just taken off the streets was his?

There had been no discussion of a family from years before, no mentions of children or what they would do if one occurred. There had just been the two of them, with no thought of their future. But then, it ended Rey chose not to be with him, to be by his side after he killed his former Supreme Leader for her. He recalled the final moments he saw her, saw that passion in her eyes that he had missed for so many years. He wondered if Rey knew, was that why she couldn't be by his side?

The droid rolled towards the broody looking First Order leader before handing him the results of the scan, within moments… that droid was nothing but bits and pieces across the room.

 _Results were in…. Anna was his daughter._

* * *

R&R x


	4. Chapter 4

**Across the Stars**

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Scattered droid parts littered the room, every single beautiful thing that was made out of glass was shattered in an instant. The Ship began to creak as the lights flickered on and off…

Anna could feel nothing but anger radiating off the Supreme leader who stood there looking directly at her with those memorising dark eyes, his heavy breathing and distressed face made Anna's hair stand on end.

What on earth did that droid scan her for?

The Supreme leader walked over to Anna, who again dared not move. Her bones ached with adrenaline as her entire spirit was telling her to run from this man, who seemed to be having some sort of emotional crisis and with every step he took towards her meant she was directly in his firing line.

"Do you remember anything at all about your mother?" He asked her again, this time not with anger… it looked like he was almost heart is broken, a man riddled with tormenting anguish.

"No, as I said I don't" Anna took a step back, he was too close to her liking and towered over her. She had never thought she would ever be this close to a man, who ruled most of the galaxy in tyranny and yet Anna noticed she couldn't stop looking at him. There was just something there, behind his handsome face… some sort of odd familiarity.

"Would you like to remember her?" The supreme leader took off his gloved hands once more and held it out for Anna to take.

"You will lie, its what your kind does. they put images and fake memories in peoples minds to manipulate them" Anna held her hand firmly to her side, but the Supreme Leader still held his hand out for her.

"That gold charm you have, the one I tore off you just hours ago. I gave that to your mother eighteen years ago" He gestured his hand again, but Anna did not take it once more. "Your mother has the same eyes as you. You look very much alike, however, you are tall like your father"

"My what?" Anna queried, she shook her head in disbelief.

"Your father was quite a tall man, he loved your mother to the point it almost destroyed him when she left. I can show you, all that I know… just take my hand" Again, the Supreme Leader gestured his hand and this time Anna took it without a moments thought on the consequences of her actions.

* * *

 _"You need a teacher!" Kylo snarled "I can teach you the ways of the force" as his and Rey's lightsabers connected. Rey outsmarted him_ and out _manoeuvred him, slashing Kylo_

* * *

 _He saw her, sitting by herself in the dark. Their eyes connected and she shot him with the blaster. "can you see my surroundings? " he asked, being unable to see where Rey was. The force was only showing her._

 _"You will pay for what you did!" Rey_

 _He saw Rey again, this time she looked somehow more at peace and he dared to admit far more beautiful than the last time he saw her. But the expression on her face changed the moment "why is the force doing this" he queried, thinking it was her using the force._

 _"You murderous snake" Rey growled, ending Kylo's thought that perhaps it was her._

 _"Did he explain what happened?" Knowing full well that his uncle would've told Rey by now that he destroyed everything_

 _"He told me everything!" Rey answered, wanting to no longer to be connected together by whatever trickery this was_

 _"in the forest, you called me a monster" Kylo ignored Luke's biased version of events, wanting to ask her again to join him._

 _"You are a monster!" Rey yelled at him_

* * *

 _"I'd rather not do this now" Rey said as she sensed him_

 _"Yeah me_ too _," Kylo said._

 _Rey_ couldn't _stand it, the tension that had been menacingly growing and the conflict with it. Why must such a man that the force was connecting her to was on the complete opposite side of_ her? _"Why did you hate your father?" she asked before noticing that_ Kylo _was standing before her shirtless. She looked away "Why did you hate your father_? _give me an honest answer"_

 _but no answer, he simply got closer "You had a father who loved you and gave a damn about you" She venomously snapped at him._

 _"I didn't hate him"_ Kylo _answered._

 _Rey began to cry, Ben Solo was the closest thing she had in her life to a father "Then why?"_

 _"Why what?" Kylo played dumb, noticing_ Rey's _distress and ignoring it._

 _Then why did you kill him?" she cried "I_ don't _understand" making her stomach churn. If_ Kylo _didn't hate Ben Solo then why did he have to_ die?

 _"No? your parents threw you away like garbage"_

 _they didn't_

 _they did, but you cant stop needing them. It is your greatest weakness. You're looking for them everywhere, in Han Solo and now in Skywalker._

 _Did he tell you what happened that night?_

 _"yes"_

 _"no, you see he sensed my powers as he senses yours and he feared it."_

 _Rey looked away from_ Kylo _, his intense dark eyes were too much. What he was telling her was ripping her heart to pieces, that perhaps Skywalker isn't who she thought he was. "Liar" she shook her head, no. Kylo must be lying._

 _"Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. that is the only way you become who you are meant to be_ "

* * *

" _I'd never felt so alone" Rey said after explaining her_ dream _to Kylo_

 _You're not alone_

 _"_ Neither _are you_

 _"It isn't too late" Rey held out her hand for him, she needed this time to have something real._

 _Kylo saw her holding out her hand, this longing and his loneliness were telling him to dare touch her. To finally have something real… so he did so, even the slightest touch he felt something he had never known in his entire time life. Love._

* * *

"YOU LIE!" Anna screamed, pulling her hand away from the Supreme Leader. She shook with the distress of what she had seen. Her mother, a woman she had not seen since she was separated with none other than one of the most dangerous men in the Galaxy. "YOU'RE A MONSTER!" Anna screamed again at the man who inadvertently just told her that he's her father. The air began to get thin, as the ship itself began to shake… it was happening again like she had with the statue Anna felt something surging through her as her anger took hold. "I HAVE NO PARENTS!" she screamed, again and again befire collapsing onto the floor below

Kylo couldn't believe it, this girl was radiating power like it was nothing to her. She barely even noticed the power she was using, didn't even seem to care that she seemed to close to breaking the entire shop apart. "You have me," Kylo said as cautiously kneeled down beside her, one wrong move and he knew that she would be able to inflict a very painful force induced injury.

"Ten years, ten years I have been by myself. She never came for me…" Anna said quietly under her breath. The ship stopped shaking and the dark side calmed as the young girl gathered herself and her conflicting thoughts.

Kylo Ren, a man known to have murdered millions, a man who had the entire galaxy on their knees and a man who claimed to be her father. Anna couldn't help but let out an involuntary sob, she had grown up in fear of the First Order and been on the receiving end of their vile public punishments. She was nothing to them, a gutter rat and no more and now she would almost be considered a princess in most systems, it made Anna's stomach churn…

"Where is my mother?" Anna's train of thought changed immediately, if he was the most powerful man in the Galaxy then he should know where to find her.

"Your mother Rey, has been in hiding for many years-

"-Where is she!" Anna wouldn't tolerate 'I don't know' for an answer. "If the force led you to me, then you can find her"

"She doesn't want to be found" Kylo snapped at Anna who was forgetting her place. "If I knew anything, then your mother would be by my side and not off training with my uncle"

"YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Anna picked herself off the ground, noticing the supreme leader still remained on his knees. "Take me to her"

"No," Kylo said plainly and got up off the floor. He couldn't get Rey out of his head, and his daughter who seemed to be more troublesome than he first thought "She left me, just like she left you!"

* * *

Read & Review

Popcorn worthy family drama coming up xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

Anna sat at the disgustingly extravagant table, with so much food in front of her that she could feed the street kids for weeks. The sheer smell of the roasted meats and the colours of the various salads made her sick to her stomach. Was this how her betters ate? Just to simply throw the leftovers in the trash for gutter rats like her to find and try to feed others with rotting leftovers.

The Supreme Leader sat across the table from her, his plate empty. They had barely spoken since he showed her his memories of her mother, as Anna didn't believe him about her mother's whereabouts.

"You should eat." The Supreme Leader spoke up, giving Anna a small fright. He was a dangerous man, with a foul temper so she had to have her wits about her.

"I won't, this food is ridiculous. Don't you have plain food? Surely a portion packet or two somewhere stashed under that black dress that your wearing" Anna pushed her empty plate forward, it wouldn't be right eating of this, no matter how hungry or tempting it was.

"It's a cape, not a dress" Kylo sighed, his daughter hated him and had that strange preference for plainer things. Must be a strange scavenger, or in this case a gutter rat trait.

"Eat, you will have visitors soon"

Anna raised her brow "Visitors?" she quired

"People to assess you… to make sure that when you are seen by myside in public, that the public knows who you are." Kylo looked at his daughter, who looked further annoyed. He clenched his fist, why was she so darn displeased all the time.

"So how will the public address me? The long lost bastard daughter of the man who murders their children?" Anna said, as she rolled her eyes and poked at some strange looking jelly.

"Enough!" Kylo shouted before he remembered he shouldn't speak to her like that "Enough…" he quietened, noticing Anna's grip on her knife tightening. "You are my daughter, royal by blood and strong with the force. You are going to be the public's new princess. It's out of my hands"

"No, you are the 'Supreme Leader'." Anna stood up. "I will not be the First Orders 'princess'." She scoffed. Mortified and quite angry that the Supreme Leader would force her to do such a materialistic people pleasing move.

Kylo stood up as well, Anna was challenging him. Defiant until the end, just like her mother. "You don't have a choice." he snapped at his daughter. "You either play the part you were born to, or you go to one of the camps for children like you."

Anna gulped, she knew of the camps. It first started as rumours, when the First Order started to tag children that were force sensitive. There were those that were deemed safe, and then there were those who had the potential to fight back. Those children earmarked as trouble were stolen from their parents and sent to camps.

"Is that why my mother left you?" Anna sharply said. "Did she refuse to be some woman, who had to walk behind you, to play the part of the perfect First Order First Lady?"

Kylo gritted his teeth, he never wished to discuss Rey. "It's complicated." He said.

"Uncomplicate it!" Anna yelled at her father.

"I know nothing, but the scarce tales you've told me," she was getting tired of her father's indifference. "How can I come from such a horrible tyrant such as yourself? And such an apparent 'good' mother, it doesn't make any sense to me at all-"

"-Your mother was a Jedi," Kylo blurted out.

"We were on opposite sides of the war, I asked her to join me, to rule the galaxy together.

She ran, and I never saw her again." He said so coldly, Anna noticed like it had not even happened to him. Had her mother truly destroyed such a powerful man, by simply leaving him?

"I brought the first order to its knees, just for her… and she repaid me by running away."

Like a stunned fish, Anna just stood there looking at her supposed father. He looked down and avoided her harsh eyes. He looked like a man, who for the first time in had to think of how he was going to answer for his behaviour.

But this doesn't stop the star cross-lovers situation playing out in Anna's own head, the Supreme leader had been some sith lords minion long before he himself became the leader of the first order, so how did a Jedi get involved with such an evil person.

"So, I was just some by-product of a wartime fling?" Anna's temper flared; she didn't care that the Supreme Leader looked like someone had just kicked his dog.

A gut feeling developed in the pit of her own stomach "Don't tell me that she was your prisoner?…" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Kylo's eyes met Anna's and he didn't need to say a word, his expression told her everything.

"You disgust me, everything about this is disgusting!" Anna yelled, "I want to go home."

Kylo shut down such a thought "This is your home!-

"-No! I'd rather be on the streets than here with you." Anna yelled again, not caring who was over hearing in the hallways.

Kylo huffed, this was going to be a long week already now made worse by an unruly daughter. "You will be the people's new princess, or the order will place you in the camps. Where everyone will still know who your father is, but you'll no longer be under any protection… Being in the public eye, is the safest place for you" he said.

Anna got up and walked away from the table. Ignoring how hungry she was and how good the fresh food looked, she was far too angry to eat. To be the new princess would go against everything she had taught herself, wearing fine dresses for no reason, more food than a person could physically eat, and never-ending parties with people that aren't even her friends.

She went straight to her own room, to get away from the man who seemed hell-bent on making some crown-wearing, gown loving fool. But this could be the only way she could see the woman who had haunted her dreams. Who could explain to her why she never came for her, why she didn't come with her on the evacuation ships that day?

Jedi are supposed to be the good guys? Then why would one just abandon her own daughter amidst fire and chaos? It didn't make any sense. Anna use to tell stories about the Jedi to the younglings in her care, they marvelled at the heroic tales of the old jedi masters and the powers they possessed.

Kylo entered his daughters' room carefully, not wanting any objects thrown at him, or any more of his daughter's tempestuous behaviour. He took his cape off, as well as his military coat. He thought the less formal clothing, and certainly less black, might make his daughter less likely to try and kill him at dinner tomorrow.

Anna saw this, that her father was removing the very parts of him that made up the villain or the supreme leader that was seen throughout the universe. Underneath that ridiculous black outfit, was still a man.

Kylo sat down, and Anna did the same right across from him. She looked at the scar that ran down his face, his dark eyes and his raven black hair.

"You look very much like your mother, same eyes and the same nose. It's a little unsettling, but you're a lot taller than her… which you get from me," Kylo spoke up.

She was beautiful, not in the same raw sense that Rey had. But something else, something regal about her looks. Being that attractive and on the streets, was something he dared not think about… a pretty young girl by herself could've ended up in a brothel or worse.

"You miss her, don't you?" Anna asked her father, noticing him starting to stew over some overwhelming thought or possible emotions.

"I don't know anymore," Kylo sternly said. "Your mother and I, we weren't just two lovers simply on different sides of the war. We were bound to one another, what she felt, I felt… we could talk to each other half way across the galaxy and no one else would know."

"I thought we were going to change the universe together." He said.

"What happened?" Anna asked, "Surely something must have happened for her to leave and never come back…" Anna crouched down in front of her father, the closest she had ever willingly been to him.

Kylo tensed because Anna was so close to him, she had the similar faint freckles her mother had across her cheeks. "She saw my future, and I saw hers. But they weren't the same, I saw her standing next to be as the Empress of the galaxy. But she told me, that she saw me coming with her and joining the rebellion," he said.

There was something her father wasn't telling her, and she knew it. He was a tyrant, and a mass-murderer but wasn't known for being a liar.

"Tell me," she pleaded "There's something that you don't want me to know."

Kylo's face didn't move, but his hand gently cusped his daughters face.

"Those years ago, when you and your mother were separated. That was a raid on an outer rim planet, the rebellion was storing large quantities of bombs and stupidly someone set them off and caused a firestorm," he said.

"Your mother might have perished in it, there was nothing left but ashes. I fear the reason why I have not felt your mother in the force after all these years, is that she died in the raid."

Kylo gently leant forward and touched his daughters long brown hair, Rey might be gone, but Anna was sitting in front him now, the only piece he had left of the strange slave girl from Jakku.

He remembered that one battle, it was some general of his letting his troops in early and scaring the rebels. Someone set off a single bomb on accident and hundreds of innocent people and rebels alike were lost in the flames.

"I don't believe that for a single second, and nor should you," Anna said.

She refused to even think that her mother was gone. "If she was dead, then I would know."

She shied away from her father's touch before getting up and sitting beside her father, close enough for comfort but enough to signal the growing indifference between the two.

"You still don't trust me do you?" Kylo point blankly asked.

"Until the other day, you were the tyrant who wiped out entire planets. Now you're my father, with so many secrets still and you want to parade me like some sort of trophy," Anna huffed.

"It's going to take a lot of warming up to do…"

"How about we make a deal?" Kylo asked,

Thinking of way for both of them is live in harmony. "You become the princess, and I will take you home, and perhaps to where your mother grew up?"

Home, and where her mother grew up? Anna knew that this was possibly too good to be true.

"Deal… but on one condition?" Anna stated, she wasn't going to enjoy being paraded like some show animal for the Order, but if she was going to do it then she wanted something in return.

"I want portion packets and fewer feasts when it's just us two. Behind closed doors, I would like us to be normal?"

"Deal." Kylo and Anna shook hands, the pair of them having no idea how this will all play out in the eye of the public.


	6. Chapter 6

Across the Stars

Chapter six

* * *

WHEN the droids came into her room at some unholy hour the next morning, Anna regretted that she agreed to become some toy that her father needed. She seemingly remembered that there were negotiations between the first order and some outer rim systems, and she didn't doubt that she would fit in to help the Supreme Leaders image.

Evilness tends to tone down when you have someone beside you wearing a pretty dress.

The dresses that they bought in could've been sold and fed hundreds of street children for months, and her friends a chance in life. But now they're being brought in like it was nothing like this was absolutely normal.

Anna got up and saw that her father, the most twisted man in the universe was waiting for her outside her room. No doubt, waiting just to see if she was pretty enough to put in the public eye or be sent off to the camps, for life in chains and misery.

She left the droids to fuss over the room, and all the other bits and bobs they had brought in and she hopped into the fresher. Even the bathroom was foul, enough precious metals that she could make jewellery out of and sell to keep everyone happy.

In the mirror, Anna caught sight of her reflection. Her father's remarks last night caused a stir of curiosity. Did she look like her mother? Did she have freckles and brown hair? She looked straight at her reflection, and all she saw was the long-ingrained dirt from the streets.

Sighing, and giving up any fantasy that she would look anything like a princess and went into the shower to try and help her, not want to burn all the dresses waiting in the next room.

By the time she came out, Anna noticed the Supreme leader was still sitting on the lounge not far from her room, must be a slow day in the First Order.

A droid approached her holding a dress in hand, "Try this one on first," it said.

"The supreme leader refuses you to wear anything black, red or dark in general with the exception for blue or purple."

Anna took the dress, it was the ugliest shade of green she had ever seen and put it on the bed, "I don't do green," she said.

The droid did not budge, still holding the green dress in front of her. "All gowns have been picked by the Supreme Leader, not trying them all on may greatly upset him," the droid said.

Anna sighed, there was no winning with this droid. She grabbed the green garment from the hands of the droid and hastily put the ugliest dress on. Her reflection in the mirror made Anna even more uncomfortable.

"I said I don't do green," Anna said, ripping the dress off and into a new pile on the floor, where no doubt more of these fine gowns will fall to the rejection pile.

The droid handed her another dress, some hideous pastel purple that young girls wear for their parents. Anna just took a quick sharp breath, before pulling the dress on. Again her reflection was screaming at her to rip it off and burn it along with the ugly green one.

"Supreme Leader," Anna called for her father. Who quickly came into the room, and met with her disappointed eyes that told him instantly that this wasn't going down well for father-daughter bonding time.

"I hate all these colours, none of them suits me," she said.

Kylo looked at his daughter in the purple dress, it was true, it wasn't her. His daughter isn't the pastel princess his advisors had told him.

"You're too much like me," he said to his daughter. "Droid remove these and bring back my other selections."

Within moments, the droid was back with a selection of dresses that Anna thought were a bit more suited to her complexion. Kylo picked out a red one from the selection, with a thigh-high slit and only one shoulder was covered. It wasn't a dress he would like for modesty to introduce his daughter to the empire, but it definitely suited Anna's sparky nature.

"You will be Princess Ren, of the first order tomorrow when I introduce you to the galaxy as my heir, and in line to become Empress," Kylo said, handing his daughter a dress that he remembered would've costed more that he would ever tell his daughter for their sake of not getting into a fight about expenses.

"Ren?" Anna questioned the rather unflattering name.

"You do not like it?" Kylo was caught off guard, forgetting that Anna had been simply known by her first name since she was on the street.

"Aren't I supposed to be a Solo? Or Skywalker?" she asked as she put on the red gown, not really caring that her father looked incredibly uncomfortable seeing so much of her body.

"When I came into the first order, I gave up my name for the nights of Ren," Kylo said, trying not to gawk at his own daughter's beautiful figure in a dress that could quite possibly buy a planet for. Her image would reach every corner of the galaxy without a doubt.

"You will begin training with the other knights shortly, and when I die and you become the First Order's empress, you can change it as you wish." He said.

"So, I am to become a Jedi?" Anna yelled in excitement, before quickly realising that her father was a sith, and she would never be allowed to become a Jedi.

"Sorry," she apologised to her father who looked a little disappointed.

"You can say things like that when it's just us." He said as he straightened himself up and ignored that such words ended with the usual treason punishment of a public hanging. "I'll get your wardrobe fitted with training gear, and after a week of all the parties and so on, then I'll take you home so we can train."

"It's just going to be you and me training?" Anna quired, this wasn't what she was expecting given that her father only a moment ago told her she would soon training with some of the deadliest force users in the galaxy.

"You need to learn the balance of the force before you do anything," Kylo said, as he left the room trying not to sullen the mood with his disappointment that his daughter wanted to be a Jedi.

Typical street kid gossip, and public misinformation that probably gave Anna the impression of the heroic and noble Jedi who saved kids like her from evil like him. She may look like him, but there was too much of the light side in her and that made Kylo incredibly nervous. She may be the heir, but if caught saying the wrong thing, or be with the wrong crowd then she can still be disposed of by the Ren knights, or his generals without even going through him for permission.

Bringing her here might've just cost Kylo his only daughters life if he cannot control her.

Coruscant looked decadent as the entire galaxy were to celebrate the new heir of the First Order's first public appearance. Every important democrat, high-class family and First Order's patsies were already amongst the roaring crowd.

The city was red as far as Anna could see it from her ship waiting nearby, she was just a street kid fighting to survive only two weeks ago in the same place. This event would've been a great find for her kids to raid, as all the richest people in the galaxy would be far more interested in her than keeping an eye on their pockets.

She would have to walk completely by herself up to the steps of the senate, where her father will be waiting to take her hand. The stretch of carpet was highly guarded, with her fathers best officers there to protect her.

But still, Anna grew nervous. There may be those loyal to the first order here, but there is a larger following of those who hate the order and would see her as a traitor if she were to be recognised. She would look like a girl who sold her soul for the sake of a red dress…

Two knights of Ren waited for Anna to come down, both didn't say a single word as the young princess walked past them looking more likely to run away that walk up the carpet.

The moment she stepped foot on the carpet, the crowds roared. Anna gulped nervously as her image was projected on the Senate building so everyone for miles could watch her nervously saunter down the red carpet, which she thanks her lucky stars was a lighter shade of red than her dress.

"Your highness," one of the Knights of Ren said, reminding her to stand tall and walk down the street with her head held high.

The crowd was almost deafening, and she couldn't even tell if they liked or hated her with the sheer amount of noise. She could see her father standing at the Senate, with the rest of his knights wearing his dreaded mask.

Kylo saw his daughter approaching, she looked gorgeous but absolutely petrified. He went against protocol and quickly hurried to her side.

"Thank you," Anna said, as the pair walked up the only and the last lot of steps to the senate. She followed her father's action, turning on cue to face the crowd, her father was not to wave but she was expected to.

The crowd loved it, and the image of her smiling and waving to the thousands who gathered was something Anna was never going to forget.

Kylo brought over a small velvet box, and Anna did as practised and kneeled in front of her father's rather commanding presence and tried not to say anything snide in case a mic was nearby that would broadcast it.

She remembered the foul argument the pair of them only had the night before that she was expected to wear a tiara at all times, which she eventually had no other choice once Kylo broke a number of things and told her that she only had to wear the expensive ones in public.

The moment Kylo opened the box, the crowd roared again in excitement. The crown he had revealed to the public, and to his own daughter made the crowd roar again almost too deafening proportions. Anna remained kneeling, not even looking up at the tiara he had picked for her, one that his mother wore on formal occasions when he was growing up.

He gently held his daughters' hand and helped her rise, not wanting to let her think that this was against her will.

"They will love you," Kylo told Anna, who looked a little bit perplexed.

They had no idea who she was, yet here they were, the public roaring and cheering her. Anna didn't know if she wanted to smile, and wave back or run screaming from her own father. She looked at her image a top of the Senate, and she had never seen herself looking so beautiful in all her life, that tiara… looked like it was meant to be there.

"You look beautiful…" Anna heard her father say before he turned them and headed into the Senate to do the exact same thing for the politicians who would like nothing more than the First Order to be wiped out.

* * *

Am I stirring the pot for family drama shortly?

Absolutely! R&R


End file.
